


You got time?

by starkerswonderland



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Peter is stuck in hospital, Spooky Starker Week Day 2: Cancelled Halloween, Tony comes for comfort, spooky starker week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerswonderland/pseuds/starkerswonderland
Summary: Peter Parker is stuck in the hospital at Halloween. He feels lonely and bored and texts Mr. Stark, hoping for some entertainment.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	You got time?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sweeties,   
> this is something I posted on tumblr for the spooky starker week. It's reeeeally really short, I mainly just wanted a bit of text to the moodboard.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Peter had been a Stark Industries intern for roughly six months now. He quickly had worked his way up to Tony Stark and for a while now, they even had been working on Mr. Stark’s projects together in his lab. Until the day Peter had the accident. The accident that caused him being in hospital now with a gravely broken leg.

It turned out to be the worst time being stuck in a hospital (waiting for his operations), as the pandemic made it impossible for anyone to visit him.

Peter had nothing, except his phone and laptop, to keep himself busy. It was a weekend and to top it all, it was Halloween and Peter could not be home, following his usual Halloween routine of binge-watching horror movies with tons of candy.

All his friends were kind of busy…so there was just one person left for Peter to contact. Actually, the only person he wanted to contact all the time but was too afraid of. Mr. Stark. He fidgeted with the phone in his hands until he finally picked up the courage to text him.

>Mr. Stark? You got time?<

>Still busy. What’s wrong, kid?<

Of course he was busy. What else did Peter expect…the man was always working. He tried it once more.

>Want to facetime?<

>I’m so booored<  
  


No reaction. Peter dropped the phone on his blanket and let out a deep sigh. Not even the television in his room worked…so he was doomed. He reached for his phone again, the conversation with Mr. Stark still opened.

>and lonely…<

>Wanna go home but I can’t…<

Still no response. Mr. Stark asked him what’s wrong and then just put his phone aside, not bothering to look at it again? That seemed unlikely…  
  


>Mr. Stark?<

Maybe he had overestimated his place in Mr. Stark’s world. In the end he was just an intern. He thought they maybe were somewhat like friends at this point…even though he wished he would be even more than that to the man. But that was probably just a dream.

>I don’t wanna be alone…<  
  


That was it. Now he said it. He felt his face heating up in shame and dropped his phone back on the blanket that covered him.

Maybe it was good he was locked in his hospital room, all alone. Maybe someone should have taken his phone away as well, so he would not be able to do something stupid as this.

Peter tried to sleep, but was too awake. He grabbed for his phone again, scrolling through Instagram and Facebook, trying hard to not hope for the chat symbol to pop up to announce him Mr. Stark had answered. Which he didn’t…of course.

It had been a crazy idea anyways to think Mr. Stark would facetime him just to keep him entertained.  
  


A knock on the door after a much too long time of overthinking made Peter look up. Usually no one knocked here. “Come in…?”

As Peter saw WHO was coming into the room, he was shocked. His cheeks flushed. He quickly ran his hands through his messy curls and regretted not wearing anything more…suitable. Suitable for the presence of Tony fucking Stark.

“Wh….wh…what are you doing here?”, he stuttered and Tony just smirked.

“You didn’t want to be alone, or did I get that wrong?”

Peters heart skipped a beat and he quickly nodded, but he was confused. “I am not even allowed to have visit, the hospital is really strict-“

Tony cut him off with a waving hand. “It’s fine. I paid for it.”

“…Mr. Stark I am pretty sure that is illegal…you cannot pay them for visiting me….”, he mumbled and Tony sat on the chair besides the bed, keeping the appropriate distance.

“I did not pay THEM. I paid for the hospital.”

Peter frowned. What did he mean by that?

“I bought it”, was all Tony added to make Peters jaw drop. “My house, my rules”, he grinned and enjoyed Peters shocked expression.

Peter did not have to know that Tony had already arranged this as the boy was injured and taken to this hospital. He just had to make sure they would take proper care. And if that wasn’t enough, he would take care himself.


End file.
